The proper functioning of the urinary bladder is dependent on the delivery of a normal supply of blood, oxygen, and nutrients to the tissue. The complete or partial reduction of blood flow has been shown to seriously impair bladder function. Utilizing a variety of in-vivo and in-vitro techniques, we will investigate the relationship between the contractile function of the bladder and cellular metabolism, with special emphasis on intracellular energetics. There have been very few studies of the metabolic control of smooth muscle contraction except for studies of vascualr smooth muscle. It is questionable whether these studies of vascular smooth muscle can be directly related to bladder smooth muscle. Our proposed studies are designed to generate specific new information on: 1) carbohydrate metabolism, oxygen utilization, and high-energy phosphate metabolism of the bladder; 2) the relationship between the contractile and functional responses of the bladder to contractile agents and the metabolic effects of these agents; 3) the metabolic effects of direct electrical and neuronal stimulation; and, 4) the influence of age and sexual maturity on bladder function and metabolism. Our long-range goal is to identify specific metabolic defects that can either cause or result from specific bladder pathologies.